


I Messed Up

by Wolfgirl99



Series: Heroes Unnatural One Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Obsession, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl99/pseuds/Wolfgirl99
Summary: Ryler makes a deal with a demon to win his crush's love. But at what expense?
Series: Heroes Unnatural One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941799





	I Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Who would trust a demon? Especially one that distorts the image of a deceased loved one?

I messed up.  
I messed up _big time_ .  
And now, my best friend is dead, and the girl I love has left to pursue some stupid revenge quest bullshit.

Now you are probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about, and who I am, aren't you?  
Heh, good question.  
It’s not important for now.

What _is_ important is for you to understand that this was _never_ my intended outcome. I just wanted to _scare_ him. I never wanted him killed!

But that’s what you get when you trust a demon, I suppose.

I’ll start from the beginning, so you can understand just why this happened.

When I was about six years old, I met this girl. She was shy, nervous, a bit violent, and really passionate about the things she liked. Oh, and her mom was some famous ballerina. She would always sit by the edge of the playground, either a book in hand, or messing with her powers, arcs of electricity jumping between her fingers, always trying to get control of it before it blew up in her face.

I always stood on the sidelines while Benny would approach her and tease her about never having control. It went on like that for a couple months until she grew tired of it and punched him in the nose with her fist encased in electricity. After a trip to the nurse and a stern talking-to from our teacher, she became friends with us.

Her name was Veronica Jaspers. Such a beautiful name, isn’t it? But Benny had the bright idea of shortening it to V.J. _Bah,_ of course he would have.

Anyway, a year had passed, and we were all close friends. We were learning more and more about how to control and use our powers. Veronica was struggling, the poor thing, while the rest of us advanced. And then there was the… accident.

All three of us were seven at the time. Veronica didn’t show up to school for two weeks. But it was all over the news. How her parents had died in a car crash on their way home from a performance.

Her friend Jensen’s parents were made her legal guardians, and she stayed in school with us. She was broken for the longest time. I wanted to help so much, but Benny always beat me to the punch.

_Benny._ I love the guy. I really do. He was my first friend. My best friend. But he and I were always competing. _Always_ .  
And Veronica’s affections were no different.  
And she eventually chose him.  
She chose _him_ over _me.  
_

I… I wasn’t happy…

Please keep in mind this was just supposed to be a prank! A way to… maybe convince him to reject her invitation to the dance! That was all it was supposed to be!

But that fateful night, I was so upset that the love of my life chose _my best friend,_ who bullied her for a time, mind you, over _me.  
_ Me, who has never said an unkind word to her.  
Me, who never once raised a hand to her.  
 _Me,_ who treated her like the princess she is rather than some rough and tumble fighting brute like Benny did!

The day of the sophomore dance, my phone would not stop going off with Benny and Veronica switching between gushing about each other and the dance to begging me to still come because it “wouldn’t be the same without you!”  
I ignored Benny’s texts, but sweet Veronica’s…  
I could only respond with apologies.  
I had also asked if I could borrow her copy of the necronomicon.  
She questioned it at first, but let me have it.

An hour before the dance, I summoned him.  
He said his name was Salazar, and he appeared as nothing but a shadow.  
That was until I completed the last step and gave him a DNA sample of my dead brother Kurt.  
Then he morphed into a taller, paler version of my brother with pupil-less red eyes and giant ram horns protruding out of the sides of his head.

He asked me what I desired of him.  
I said “I want you to make sure Benjamin Summers does not show his face at my school’s dance tonight. I don’t give a damn what you do. But make sure he doesn’t show up, and that Veronica Jaspers knows.”

He had cocked his head to the side and questioned Veronica's last name. When I confirmed, again, what her last name was, he asked what her powers were.

"Electric conjuring," I replied, beaming. I was proud that she had taken the name I suggested.

"Interesting," he simply stated, while a grin stretched across my brother's face. _His_ new face.

I had sealed my best friend’s fate, and sent Veronica on her revenge spree with those words.

The time for the dance had finally come around.

I called Veronica, telling her I'd be coming. She sounded so happy over the phone, it almost made me feel guilty about what was going to happen.  
Almost.

She looked beautiful in her dress. Too precious for mortal man's eyes. Meanwhile I was in my dad's old suit, wrinkled and faded. Compared to her, I looked like nothing.

"Ryler! You made it!" Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw me. Her smile radiant. "Have you seen Benny? He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago."

I laughed a little nervously, telling her not to worry.

It was two hours into the dance. And Benny still was a no-show. I have to say, in the moment, I was pretty proud of the fact that my plan seemed to work. Even though my dear Veronica wasn't looking like her normal cheerful self.

Yeah, nothing could have helped me predict what was about to happen.

I had gotten up to get some sodas when I heard a scream. It came from Veronica’s direction. I rushed over to make sure she was fine-  
Gosh, the scene in front of me… Benny’s decapitated head, the bloody stump that was his neck still oozing with the liquid, lay in Veronica’s lap.  
She looked like she had just stepped off the set of Carrie.

The scream hadn’t come from her. It came from some other girl who saw it drop into her lap. Veronica had basically gone catatonic.

In my defense, how was I supposed to know the demon would take my request as killing Benny and dropping his head into Veronica’s lap while she was waiting at the dance for him?  
And how was I supposed to know that that was the demon responsible for the death of her parents? I thought it was a car crash!

The dance ended after that. Everyone was sent home, almost everyone was in shock.  
Most of all, my dear little Ronnie.

I was so caught up in my own revelations about my part in all of this that I didn’t even register what she was feeling.

It was too late the next morning though.

Jensen showed up at my door and handed me a note.

_"Dear Jensen, Ryler, Uncle Aaron, and Aunt Eliza,_

_I'm leaving. A couple government agents showed up last night after the incident. They apparently know who killed Benny, and they said I was in danger too. But they told me if I went with them, I might be able to catch the guy who did this. So I'm going with them. By the time you wake up and see this, I will be long gone._

_I love you. All of you._

_Veronica"_

She was gone. Left. Out of my life. Just like that. All because a stupid demon couldn't take simple instructions properly.

Black fire ignited in my palm as I burned the paper to a crisp.

I couldn’t stand the thought of this. She was supposed to be in my arms at this point, crying about how Benny stood her up. I was supposed to be the comforting shoulder for her, her shining knight here to soothe the heartache. Not… not… _not this!_

This was all her fault though. If she had just chosen me in the first place…

I summoned Salazar back that night. He seemed utterly smug when he appeared, asking me if I was satisfied with his work.

“Hell _fucking_ no! Because of your theatrics, my sweet Ronnie is off who knows where now!”

He merely chuckled. “And yet, I did what you asked. And now I have a chance to make my hunt into a little game with her now.”

“I NEVER SAID KI- wait, hunt? Game?”

“Oh yes. She’s the last living electricity elementalist. I make it my business to slay them.” He paused for a second, a frown forming across his black lips. “I failed my first attempt. Got the little brat’s parents though.”

I would like to say I did something heroic in that instant. Exorcise the thing or something. But I didn’t. I couldn’t. I did strike a deal though. For her protection.

Benny can rot in hell for this. And it seems I might be joining him.

But for my Veronica? I’d do anything.

She just has to realize it’s always been me.

And I will have her love, whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't make bad deals, children.


End file.
